


Just Close your Eyes

by autisticalistair, OffWhiteWarden (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticalistair/pseuds/autisticalistair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OffWhiteWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>An extract/preview from 'The Run and Go'- the longer Krem/Bull 90's au autisticalistair and I are working on. There's no real plot outside of that context.</strike>It's just Krem and Bull making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close your Eyes

Krem would be lying if he said he wasnt a romantic. Beneath layers of band t shirts and ripped jeans, he was soft at heart, and Bull used that to his advantage whenever he could. This time, he had his arms around Krem, wrapped around him from behind almost lazily as they cooled down outside in some strangers garden. The house behind them almost vibrated from the loud music inside, and the velocity at which the drunk dancers threw themselves at each other and the walls. Even though the paving slabs were hard and uncomfortable, they were probably still better off than if they were in the house. Outside, they were less likely to earn a trip to A&E. 

"Sure you dont wanna go home?" Bull asked. 

Krem shuffled himself back, so that he was leaning into the embrace more. Bull was a top heavy man, so much so that if you looked at him you’d swear he could topple over just walking. His shoulders were broad, wide enough that Krem could probably win the Hide and Seek world championships just by standing behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Bull’s hand slipped down to grasp Krem’s, rough calloused fingers curling with slender ones, breath was warm against his neck, slow and steady like a heartbeat. Krem sighed, and leaned back, closing his eyes. Sometimes he wished Bull could just hold him forever, let him float in his arms for eternity. Even under the stink of sweat and cheap booze, he noticed the familiar musky scent, like Bull had walked into an incense shop and rolled around in it. 

There was a momentary gap between two songs and Krem sighed. A few bars in, and he recognised it just before Brian Molko’s liquid voice reached him. He heard Bull laugh quietly into his ear. 

"Remember this?" he whispered, and Krem felt his stomach churn. Back before he met Bull, he’d have never expected to ever describe such a sensation as a positive experience. But then Bull had surprised him in many ways. He nibbled his lip, holding back a groan as he remembered what had happened the last time the two of them had listened to that song. Bull’s eyes dark with the promise of something sensual and forbidden. Krem shivered, mind full of images of the two of them, bare skin against bare skin. 

“Chief. I need you to kiss me right now.” 

He only waited for a positive grunt in response before turning over, knees on either side of Bull’s lap. Leaning forward until his face was only a few centimeters away from his boyfriend’s, he stopped, revelling in the expression on his face. His grey eye was wide open in an expression of astonishment, one he very rarely wore. And Krem took every opportunity he could to make it show up. 

His hands moved slowly, almost torturously slow, up Bull’s chest, cupping around his shoulder blades. Krem waited for a few seconds, watched Bull’s gaze lower to his lips, then even lower. It was only when their gaze met again that he spoke. Leaning forward, his breath ghosted the shell of Bull’s ear. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, you know?” 

Bull chuckled, voice low and dangerous. “No Kadan. I know exactly what I’m doing.” 

“Then you’re even more of a bastard than I thought you were.” There was an edge to Krem’s voice as his hands moved from Bull’s shoulders to his horns. “Sir”, he added, pulling forward as he pressed his mouth against Bull’s pulse. 

He made sure to only use his lips at first, tracing circles against the other man’s neck, brushing against the skin only softly. Sometimes he thought Bull was like a work of art, his face all angles, body too bulky to be real. But it was moments like this he felt he truly appreciated him for what he was. The breathless moans he received in return for his ministrations were exaggerated, and he knew that Bull was playing him. But he was very willing to play the game. The moans turned to groans as he added teeth, even if they had only the briefest touch. The breathing in Krem’s ear was even heavier now, mixed with guttural noises that he had only ever heard from Bull. Distracted as he was, he could hear the muffled sound still emanating from the house. 

_A friend in need’s a friend indeed. A friend who’ll tease is better_

Krem pulled his mouth away, even as his hips rocked against the Qunari’s body without his coaxing. He took one last long long at Bull, taking care to trace his furrow-like scars with his eyes, before crashing their lips together, facial hair scratching at his own smooth skin. 

They were both too stubborn to turn their heads, but Krem barely noticed their noses being pressed together, concentrating instead on how their lips felt together, his own chapped lips rubbing against Bull’s rough ones, then on Bull’s hands on his back, rubbing against his back as his arms wrapped around him, as if he were afraid to let him go. Taking a deep breath, Krem closed his eyes, lashes tickling at his skin a little, and opened his lips. 

As the smaller man’s tongue slipped its way into Bull’s mouth, the other man’s hands made their way to his hips, thumbs moving in circles against his bare skin as his other fingers pulled at his jeans. Krem groaned,hips jerking as he ground against the half-hard Qunari. Their tongues brushed against each other softly, and then not at all softly. Their lips rubbed against each other hard as they kissed like horny teenagers, constantly shifting positions, Krem’s bottom lip quivering as, somehow, they managed to get closer, until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Bull started. 

Krem vaguely noticed the fading out bass, warbled a little by the whammy bar, and scattered with sketchy, dry sounds. Something heavier took the song’s place, and, while the moment wasn’t entirely lost, it wasn’t quite the same. He pulled away, Bull looking at him, an eyebrow raised quizzically. 

“You alright Krem?” 

He paused for a moment and thought. Then he spoke. 

“I take back what I said. We need to go home. Right now.”


End file.
